I Want You
by Foxzet
Summary: Gatomon thought it would be the loneliest day of her life, like every other year. However, an encounter with Patamon changes everything... PataGato oneshot, lemon, rated M for sexual content


_DISCLAIMER: All characters are (C) to Bandai and Toei Animation, I own nothing at all!_

* * *

It was a calm February evening in the Digital World. Gatomon was walking in the woods all by herself, staring at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"...This time of the year again." She sighed. "Time to pick my life partner, and I'm all alone as always."

It was mating season in the Digital World: A day where digimon of all shapes and sizes would go and find themselves their significant other whom they would spend the rest of their lives. Most digimon would, anyway: Gatomon hadn't managed to find anyone to be with.

Walking deeper into the woods, Gatomon eventually made it to a small pond in the forest. She sat down by the pond and soaked her paws in the chilly water.

"Why?" Gatomon asked herself, splashing her feet in the pond. "Why must there be a day to highlight the fact that I'm completely alone, while everyone else has someone to love them, someone to share their lives with? And as if it wasn't bad enough already, of course this time it has to be the same day as Valentines Day. I was hoping to hang out with Kari to escape all this, but nooo, she just HAS to have some sort of date with T.K..."

Gatomon stopped splashing the water with her feet, and was now staring into the depths of the pond.

"Hmmph." She huffed. "I don't need anyone else in my life. I'm perfectly happy on my own, all... Alone."

Gatomon stared at her lonely reflection on the water. A single teardrop rolled down her cheek and landed into the pond, causing it's surface to ripple.

"I worked for Myotismon for who knows how long," Gatomon whispered. "But I've never felt so abandoned in my entire life."

The initial tear was followed by another one. And another one, and another one, and sooner than she realized Gatomon was already sobbing quietly. She didn't want to be there anymore, she didn't even want to exist, she didn't want to-

"Gatomon?" A soothing voice asked from behind her back. Startled, Gatomon turned her head and was ready to pounce, only to discover that Patamon was standing there, looking both really concerned and almost as sad as Gatomon did.

"O-oh." Gatomon muttered, and wiped her eyes. "Hey, Patamon. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but... Is everything alright with you?" Patamon wondered.

Gatomon gulped and said "Of course, h-how come?"

"I just..." Patamon started. "I thought I heard you crying, and I wanted to see if I could help you in any way."

"Oh." Gatomon said, blushed lightly and stared back into the water. Patamon sat down right next to her, and placed his front paw on her back.

"You know you can always talk to me, right?" He said. "I'll listen." Gatomon felt slightly better: During all the years she had known him, Patamon was always there for her whenever she needed him.

"It's just that..." Gatomon sighed. "It's mating season yet again, and I've got no one, as usual."

"Ahh." Patamon said, and leered at his side in a slightly uneasy way. "I see what you mean."

"I feel so lonely." Gatomon whispered. "So empty inside. Everyone else is spending time with their loved ones, and I'm all alone. Not even Kari could be here for me, it makes me feel all... Abandoned."

Tears started forming in Gatomon's eyes again. Patamon said "Aww, come here.", pulled Gatomon closer to him, and gave her a hug. Gatomon pressed her face against Patamon's shoulder and felt his paws gently rubbing her back.

"It's okay." Patamon said quietly after letting go of Gatomon. "You won't be alone ever again. I'll always be here for you, I promise."

Gatomon gave him a bit of a smile and said "Thank you. So, umm... How come you're not spending the night with your loved one, Patamon?"

"Who says I'm not?" Patamon asked. It took a while for his words to process in her head, and during that time Gatomon noticed the look on Patamon's face as he stared into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Patamon murmured. Gatomon blushed again, and gave a bit nervous "Thank you." to him. Her heart started to beat faster as she moved closer to Patamon, placed her paw on his cheek and whispered "Yours are gorgeous as well."

"Gatomon, I... I..." Patamon started. He couldn't find the right words he wanted to say, but there was no need to: Gatomon placed her paw on his lips and smiled, with a single tear of happiness in the corner of her eye. Gatomon thought of herself and Patamon, all the adventures they had been through, all the things they had done, all the times he had cheered her up when she needed it the most, and couldn't hold it back anymore. Gatomon placed her lips on Patamon's, and kissed him.

The two digimon kissed for 15 seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. Eventually, Gatomon pulled away from Patamon, and now moved closer to his left ear.

"I want you." Gatomon stated. Patamon didn't know what to say at first.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, I want you just as much, but once we do it... We can never go back."

"I'm sure." Gatomon replied. "Come here." Gatomon started kissing Patamon again, with her left paw on his back and her right paw on his chest. Gatomon slowly moved her right paw down Patamon's belly, until she reached his crotch area.

"How does it feel?" Gatomon asked while rubbing Patamon's crotch. Patamon didn't say anything, but instead moaned in passion as his member started to harden slowly but surely thanks to Gatomon's handwork.

"My my, you're a big boy, aren't you?" Gatomon murmured, ogling Patamon's erect manhood. It was over 4 inches long: Considering Patamon's small size, it was relatively huge.

"Oh, wow." Patamon gasped. "You have such delicate hands." Gatomon gave him a devious smile while taking off her gloves, so she wouldn't accidentally harm him. Meanwhile, Patamon placed his paws on Gatomon's breasts, and started rubbing them. Gatomon started purring out of passion as Patamon was licking her nipples.

"Ahh..." Gatomon moaned. She placed her right hand on Patamon's cock and started jerking it while also rubbing Patamon's sack.

All this was getting almost too much for Patamon. "I, I think I'm gonna come soon." He stated.

"Try to hold it back a little longer, okay?" Gatomon replied. "I want to try something out first."

Gatomon got on her knees, placed her mouth on Patamon's penis, and started fellating him.

"Aahh!" Patamon groaned as Gatomon sucked his dick. "Oh fuck, that feels so good!"

Patamon put his hands on Gatomon's head while she was licking his shaft and testicles. When Gatomon started tickling his glans with her tongue, Patamon couldn't control himself anymore: He pushed his member all the way into Gatomon's throat, let out a passionate yell and ejaculated inside her mouth.

"Aaaaahh!" Patamon moaned while shooting a hot load into Gatomon's throat. This caught Gatomon by surprise: After swallowing Patamon's sperm, she immediately pulled back and coughed. Patamon inadvertently shot another load directly at Gatomon's face.

"S-sorry." Patamon apologized with a blush. "T, that felt so unbelievable I couldn't hold myself..."

Gatomon merely licked her lips and said "Mmm, your semen is delicious... But you still have one more job, you horny little devil."

Gatomon turned around, got all fours on the ground and spread her pussy with her left paw whilst giving Patamon a smile.

"You know what to do, right?" Gatomon asked Patamon. Patamon, despite having just come already, nodded and grabbed Gatomon by her waist. He then started slowly pushed his cock inside Gatomon's vagina.

"Ahh..." Gatomon moaned as Patamon's rod penetrated her hole. In a slow thrust, Patamon had pushed his dick all the way in.

"Wow..." Patamon muttered. "Gatomon, y-you are so tight."

"Patamon, move." Gatomon whispered. Patamon pulled his penis out of Gatomon, then shoved it back in, and kept repeating the process at a steady pace, increasing the speed little by little.

"Ohhh... Fuck me." Gatomon murmured. "Fuck me, Patamon!"

"God damn..." Patamon panted. Gatomon turned her head, and Patamon leaned over to kiss her. He then moved his paws to Gatomon's breasts and started rubbing them while also fucking Gatomon. The two digimon were completely lost in passion, exploring every inch of their bodies while making love.

"I, I'm close." Gatomon said. "Let's do it together, Patamon."

"Okay." Patamon replied. He gave Gatomon's hole a couple more thrusts, then grabbed her tail and pulled her towards him, pushing his cock all the way inside her pussy.

"Yeooooww!" Patamon and Gatomon screamed, as they climaxed simultaneously. Patamon shot his sperm all the way into Gatomon's womb, before pulling away a few seconds later. A mixture of his and Gatomon's juices was pouring out of Gatomon's pussy as the two of them collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Oh, god... That, was unbelievable." Patamon stated.

"I know." Gatomon replied. "Thank you, I had a wonderful time with you." Patamon chuckled lightly and placed his paw on Gatomon's shoulder. The two of them were staring at the stars in the night sky for a moment, until Patamon turned his head to look at Gatomon.

"I love you, Gatomon." Patamon muttered. Gatomon looked at him, smiled, and said "I love you too, Patamon." before giving him another kiss.

Patamon fell asleep soon enough, but Gatomon stayed awake. She was observing Patamon, feeling so happy that she finally had a life partner, someone who loves her.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." Gatomon whispered, curled up with Patamon and eventually fell asleep herself.


End file.
